


lost love

by katiesaygo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: Abigail had hoped that playing a part in uniting James with his true love would give her closure over losing hers—would help her move on—but, incredibly, the night had brought a last chance of reuniting them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt: [any/mulan - moving on](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6148940#t6148940)

Abigail had hoped that playing a part in uniting James with his true love would give her closure over losing hers—would help her move on—but, incredibly, the night had brought a last chance of reuniting them.

She spent the entire time James was gone preparing for the fact that he would likely not be coming back, made plans and readied explanations, anything to keep herself from thinking about the possibility that this might actually work. That they might actually save Mulan, might get to see she her take that damn helmet off and shake her hair out again.

The fact that she’d been turned to gold with it on was exceedingly cruel.

God, how she misses her face.

When James comes back she thinks her heart might stop, or that maybe it hadn’t really beat since the last moment Mulan’s had, which was so melodramatic, but she let herself think it anyway.

There was little else to do beside pour the water over Mulan and Abigail could hardly get any air into her lungs with the crushing hope in her chest.

Gold drips away and Mulan staggers forward.

Abigail cries out—clutches Mulan to her to keep her from falling.

And then, finally, Mulan reaches up and takes off her helmet.

“Abigail?” she asks, voice quiet as she takes in their surroundings, “What’s going on?”

“I lost you,” Abigail says through her tears, “I lost you, but you’re back.”

Mulan embraces her, holds her tight.

Screw moving on. 


End file.
